1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter driver and a lamp driver including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an inverter for an LCD backlight is a DC/AC converter for generating a high voltage to drive a cold cathode discharge lamp.
The inverter for transforming a DC power into an AC power can generate a driving voltage using a transformer that has a first side connected to a half bridge circuit or a full bridge circuit and a second side connected to a load side of a discharge lamp to drive the discharge lamp.
An inverter driver for driving such the inverter can include an amplifier for controlling the driving voltage when a feedback voltage corresponding to the driving voltage supplied to the discharge lamp is greater than a predetermined voltage. However, in some existing systems, when the feedback voltage is higher than the predetermined voltage, the amplifier may reduce an output current to maintain an output voltage, possibly even to zero Amperes. In such systems, the inverter driver cannot control the driving voltage of the discharge lamp with high precision.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.